Hexxor
Hexxor (im Original: Hexxus) ist der Hauptantagonist in dem 1992 animierten Kinofilm FernGully – Christa und Zaks Abenteuer im Regenwald von 20th Century Fox. Er ist der dunkle und böse Geist der Zerstörung und Umweltverschmutzung. Er wurde im Original von Tim Curry synchronisiert, der schon viele Antagonisten aus Filmen und Serien gesprochen oder gespielt hat. Deutscher Sprecher war Hanno Bruhn. Überblick Hexxor ist der böse Geist der Zerstörung, der alles darstellt, was für die Natur giftig ist. Daher besteht sein einziges Ziel darin, Zerstörung, Verderben und Tod auf jede mögliche Weise zu verursachen. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass Hexxor letztendlich das Ziel hat, alle Kreaturen der Erde durch die Umwandlung der Welt in ein unbewohnbares, giftiges Ödland unausweichlich zu töten. Nachdem er die Macht und Kontrolle über die Welt, als die ursprüngliche Verkörperung der Zerstörung und Umweltverschmutzung, übernommen hat. Er wird auch vor nichts zurückschrecken, um sich an den Feen von FernGully für seine Inhaftierung zu rächen, indem er Menschen manipuliert, um ihn in seinem bösen Plan zu unterstützen. Geschichte Ursprung Hexxor erschien zum ersten Mal auf der Erde, als sich vor Urzeiten das Gleichgewicht der Natur verschob. Er stieg aus der Erde auf und ließ sein Gift niederregnen, zerstörte vieles in seiner Reichweite und tötete unzählige Lebewesen überall in FernGully, einschließlich der Menschen, die vor Angst flohen und nie mehr zurückkehrten. Er wurde schließlich von der älteren und weisen Feen-Priesterin namens Magi Lune besiegt und wurde in einem verzauberten Affenbrotbaum eingesperrt, in dem er Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende oder möglicherweise sogar Millionen von Jahren, gefangen blieb. ''FernGully – Christa und Zaks Abenteuer im Regenwald'' Während er rote "X"-e auf Bäume malt und sie zum Fällen markiert, stößt der männliche Protagonist des Films, Zak, auf den Baum, in dem Hexxor eingesperrt war. Er findet ihn unheimlich, ähnlich wie die darin enthaltene Entität. Während er auf den Baum schaut, wird Zak von einer Fliege geärgert, und während er versucht, sie mit seiner Sprühdose zu treffen, markiert er den Baum. An diesem Abend fällt das mobile Sägewerk, bekannt als der "Leveler", das von Zaks Vorgesetzten namens Tony und Ralph angetrieben wird, den Baum. Als der Schnitt beginnt, zittert der Leveler heftig, wahrscheinlich aufgrund der übernatürlichen Präsenz von Hexxor, aber die Holzfäller ignorieren die Zeichen und schneiden ihn trotzdem ab. Der Baum wird vom Leveler verarbeitet und zu Holzplatten zerkleinert, wodurch Hexxor in schleimiger Form freigesetzt wird. Bösartig kichernd, fängt er fast sofort an, Energie aus dem Leveler zu absorbieren. Und am nächsten Tag hat er wieder genug Kraft, um sich schnell zu bewegen und zusammenhängend zu sprechen. Während er sich fragt, wie er entkommen ist, erkennt Hexxor schnell, dass es das Werk von Menschen ist. Hexxor ist entschlossen, sich an den Feen von FernGully zu rächen, weil sie ihn eingesperrt haben und erkennt das nützliche Potenzial der menschlichen Maschine, weshalb er zunächst beschließt, die Kontrolle über sie zu übernehmen und damit seinen unheilvollen Plan auszuführen. Hexxor manipuliert gelegentlich die Holzfäller unter der ausgesprochenen und stimmlichen Tarnung ihres Chefs, um den Regenwald am nächsten Morgen in Richtung FernGully abzuholzen, wodurch das Gewebe ihrer Welt zerstört wird. Er nimmt dann seine geisterhafte Hauptform an und singt das Lied "Toxic Love", bevor er zum Dach des Levelers geht, um den Fortschritt zu überwachen, während er krankhaft lacht. Etwas später, als er FernGully, nach der Zerstörung eines Großteils des Regenwaldes, erreicht hat, offenbart sich Hexxor. Nachdem Magi Lune gegangen war (nachdem sie sich selbst geopfert hatte, um ihre Macht allen anderen Feen zu geben), liegt es an Crysta und den anderen Feen, ihn ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Er und der Leveler jagen die Feen und treiben sie in ihren Hausbaum, trotz Crystas Bemühungen, seinen Vormarsch zu stoppen. Zak (wissend, dass die Feen den Leveler nicht aufhalten können), lässt sich von Batty zur Kabine der Maschine bringen, von der er sie stoppen kann. Batty wird jedoch mitgerissen und fliegt direkt auf Hexxor zu, der lacht und heftig mit dem Finger nach ihnen schlägt und Batty auf den Boden schickt, wodurch Zak auf die Windschutzscheibe fällt. Als Zak verzweifelt versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit der Holzfäller auf sich zu lenken, schreckt Hexxor sie sofort ab und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Maschine. Als er zum Hausbaum der Feen geht, schließt er die Luke des Levelers, um Eindringlinge fernzuhalten, aber Zak schafft es immer noch, mit Hilfe von Pips ins Innere zu gelangen. Gerade als Hexxor dabei ist, alle Feen zu töten, schaltet Zak den Leveler aus und Hexxor verliert die Energie, die er damit gewonnen hat, und verschwindet. Augenblicke später taucht er jedoch wieder auf, diesmal in Form eines riesigen, dämonischen, feuerspeienden Skelettmonsters aus Öl. Crysta erinnert sich an ein paar Ratschläge, die Magi ihr vor ihrem Tod gegeben hatte, also nimmt sie einen Samen und fliegt zu Hexxor. Leider verschlingt er sie, während er böse lacht, zum Entsetzen aller. Als er sich jedoch darauf vorbereitet, FernGully endgültig zu vernichten, erscheinen Äste wie bei einem Baum aus seinem Inneren. Verärgert reißt er die Sprossen ab, aber der aufkommende neue Baum wächst weiter. Pips (der erkennt, was passiert), leitet die Feen dazu an, den neuen Baum beim Wachsen zu unterstützen. Innerhalb von Augenblicken werden Hexxor und der Leveler selbst überwuchert. Hexxor kann nur mit Entsetzen beobachten, wie er innerhalb der sich schließenden Wurzeln versiegelt wird, womit er vermutlich ein für alle Mal inhaftiert ist, so dass er FernGully nie wieder Schaden zufügen kann. Nach seiner Niederlage sind Crysta und Batty am Leben geblieben, während Zak (wissend, dass die menschliche Entwicklung FernGully immernoch bedrohen kann) zusammen mit Tony und Ralph und einer neuen Einstellung als Umweltschützer nach Hause zurückkehrt. Persönlichkeit Hexxor kann durch das, was er verkörpert, durchaus als die dunkle Seite der Natur angesehen werden. Er ist extrem kraftvoll, zerstörerisch, bedrohlich und dunkel gegenüber der Natur. Im Kern genießt er Zerstörung, Verderben und Tod und hat in der Vergangenheit den gesamten Regenwald mit seiner Allmacht und Tödlichkeit fast zerstört. Infolgedessen wird er von den Feen von FernGully und allen anderen Bewohnern des schönen Regenwaldes gefürchtet. Hexxor ist ein wahrhaft böser, grausamer, sadistischer und manipulativer Geist, der die Schönheit der Natur und aller Lebewesen völlig verabscheut, und er schwört, sie alle auszulöschen, bis die Welt eine unbewohnte, verschmutzte und verwüstete Einöde unter seiner vollen Kontrolle ist, worin sich seine extreme Machtgier zeigt. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass er große sadistische Freude am Leid und Tod aller Lebewesen hat und sie tötet, ohne überhaupt ein Auge darauf zu werfen. Hexxor (zumindest in seiner Rauchform) redet gewöhnlich auf äußerst respektvolle, sinnliche und höfliche Weise mit einer eher raffinierten Atmosphäre, und das Vergnügen, das er durch Umweltverschmutzung hat, scheint fast sexuell und provozierend zu sein. Er zeigt jedoch auch große Angst, wenn sich die Situation gegen ihn wendet, etwa als Zak den Leveler abgestellt hat und als er erneut eingesperrt wurde. Hexxor ist auch ein außergewöhnlicher Meistermanipulator, der in der Lage ist, andere aus dem Schatten zu beeinflussen, und er scheint auch große Bewunderung für die Menschen zu haben, da er sie als "angenehme Geschöpfe, so gescheit, so hilfreich" bezeichnet. Möglicherweise, weil er und die Menschen viel gemeinsam haben, da beide die Natur und ihre Kreaturen zerstören, obwohl sich die Menschen des Schadens, den sie unwissentlich verursachen, möglicherweise nicht bewusst sind. Trotzdem sieht er sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck und wie bei allen anderen Lebewesen empfindet Hexxor große sadistische Lust und Freude an ihrem Tod. Er zeigt auch extremes Selbstbewusstsein und genießt es grausam, seine Beute zu verhöhnen und ohne Ende zu verspotten. Seine Arroganz ist jedoch letztendlich sein größter Fehler, da er zum zweiten und vermutlich letzten Mal von den Feen eingesperrt wurde, was seine Grausamkeit und die Zerstörung von FernGully hoffentlich für immer beendet. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als dunkle Seite der Natur besitzt Hexxor eine Vielzahl an Fähigkeiten und Kräften. Er kann seine Form ändern, was vermutlich davon abhängt, aus welcher Art von Gift oder Toxin er gerade Nahrung bezieht, zum Beispiel: Zaks rote Sprühfarbe (ein formloser Klecks aus schwarzem Schlamm), der vom Leveler erzeugte Dunst (ein humanoider Schatten aus schwarzem Rauch), das Öl im Leveler (ein riesiges flammendes, skelettartiges Monster, das wie in einen Umhang aus Schlamm gehüllt ist) oder sonst etwas. Es wird gezeigt, dass er scheinbar jede Stimme nachahmen kann. Er kann auch Feuer speien, sowohl in seiner Rauch- als auch in der Feuerform. Seine Rauchform scheint auch in der Lage zu sein, Säureblöcke zu werfen. Hexxor kann auch Maschinen besetzen, beispielsweise als er mit dem Leveler verschmilzt und die Kontrolle übernimmt, nachdem er dessen menschlichen Betreiber abgeschreckt hat. Wie von Magi Lune behauptet, kann Hexxor sein Gift niederregnen lassen, was vermutlich seine tödlichste Fähigkeit ist, denn Magi gibt an, dass der beeindruckende Wald während seines ersten Raubzugs "fast zerstört und viele Menschenleben ausgelöscht" wurden. Abgesehen von diesen Fähigkeiten scheint Hexxor auch ein gewisses Maß an Allwissenheit oder Allgegenwart zu haben. Wie in seinem Lied "Toxic Love" oft angedeutet, scheint es, dass Hexxor, obwohl er unzählige Jahre inhaftiert war, immer noch völlig bewusst ist, wie weit Mensch und Zivilisation sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende entwickelt haben. So verstand er (zumindest teilweise) das Konzept von Maschinen, menschlicher Gier, menschlicher Arbeit (Schichten, Pausen und so weiter) und war sich der menschlichen Erfindungen wie Einkaufszentren, Cocktails und allem anderen bewusst. Außerdem kannte er offenbar sowohl die Stimme als auch die Persönlichkeit des Chefs der Holzfäller, als er ihn über die Sprechanlage nachahmte. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Geist ist, fügt dieser Theorie konstruktive Plausibilität hinzu. In der Tat hat Hexxor selbst erklärt, dass er "die Welt und ihre Kreaturen" sieht. Er ist ein Geist und daher unsterblich. Das bedeutet, dass er niemals alt wird und nicht getötet werden kann. Der einzige Weg, ihn zu besiegen, besteht darin, ihn in einem Baum zu versiegeln, und wenn er einmal eingesperrt ist, kann er niemals ohne fremde Hilfe entkommen. Galerie Bilder Hexxus the Spirit of Destruction.jpg|Hexxor, der Geist der Zerstörung. Evil Tree.png|Der ursprüngliche Baum, in dem Hexxor eingesperrt war. Feeding-Hexxus.png|Schleimiger Hexxor, der aus dem Leveler Nahrung bezieht. Evil-Hexxus.png|Hexxor gleitet in seiner ersten Form umher. Slimey-Hexxus.png|Hexxor bereitet sich darauf vor, die Bediener des Levelers zu täuschen. Hexxus-1.png|Hexxors schleimige erste Form. Skeletal Hexxus.jpg|Hexxors Schleim nimmt die Form eines Skelettes an. Nasty Hexxus.jpg|Fieser Hexxor. Hexxus evil grin.png|Hexxor grinst böse. Hexxus about to rise on top.jpg|Hexxor bereitet seinen letzten Stand vor. Hexxus rising up.jpg|Hexxor steigt aus dem Leveler. Hexxus finally done rising.jpg|Hexxors endgültige Form, in Flammen gehüllt. Meinelpai hexxus.jpg|Hexxors endgültige Skelettform, erreicht durch die Absorption sämtlichen Kraftstoffes im Leveler. Demonic Hexxus.jpg|Hexxor lacht böse. Hexxus (demon form).png Hexxus' defeat.jpg|Hexxor wird erneut eingesperrt. Hexxus new tree.jpg|Hexxors Niederlage. Hexxus' bio.jpg|Hexxors Biografie. Hexxus' backstory.jpg|Hexxors Hintergrundgeschichte. Videos Hexxus Toxic Love Ferngully HD|Toxic Love (Original) Hexor Toxic Love Ferngully German|Toxic Love (Deutsch) oder: "Meine Liebe bringt euch den Tod" Trivia *Der Name "Hexxor" leitet sich wahrscheinlich vom englischen Wort "hex" ab, was einen schädlichen Fluch bezeichnet. *Hexxors Ziele sind die gleichen wie bei Mandrake aus dem 2013 computeranimierten Film Epic – Verborgenes Königreich. Beide sind böse Kreaturen mit ihrem Hass auf die Schönheit des Waldes, die es leid sind, im Schatten zu leben, und entschlossen, ihn als ihr neues Königreich zu zerstören. *Hexxor wird oft als der beste Charakter in FernGully angesehen. Tim Currys Stimme verleiht dem Herrn der Umweltverschmutzung einen sehr düster-sinnlichen Charme (besonders während seines Signatur-Songs "Toxic Love"), wodurch er sich unter den anderen Charakteren hervorhebt, die meist als ziemlich langweilig gelten (mit der möglichen Ausnahme von Batty, gesprochen von dem verstorbenen Robin Williams). *Die Originalversion von "Toxic Love" aus dem Soundtrack zum Film ist länger als die, die im Film erschienen ist. Sie wurde möglicherweise aufgrund zeitlicher Einschränkungen und alterswidriger Inhalte gekürzt (z. B. die Zeile: "I'm feelin' good, a special kind of horny", übersetzt etwa: "Ich fühle mich gut, eine besondere Art von Geilheit"). *Der erste Baum, in dem Hexxor gefangen war, war klein und völlig verrottet und bis zum Kern vom Schmutz des Geistes durchdrungen. Der zweite scheint jedoch grün und lebendig zu sein. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass das neue Siegel besser und mit geringerer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu brechen ist, aber es ist auch möglich, dass der erste Baum erst nach Jahrhunderten der Beherbergung von Hexxor verdorben wurde. *Obwohl er der Hauptantagonist des Films ist, ist er insgesamt nur relativ kurz auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. *Er hat viele Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Lich aus der Zeichentrickserie "Adventure Time". Beide sind physische Manifestationen des Aussterbens und versuchen, alle Lebewesen zu zerstören. Außerdem wurden beide in der Vergangenheit in Bäumen eingesperrt und durch menschliche Aktivität wiedererweckt: Der Lich durch einen Atomkrieg und Hexxor durch Abholzung. Beide verkörpern auch ein uraltes, formloses Übel und haben später die Form eines humanoiden Skelettwesens angenommen. *Das Schlusslied zu FernGully, "Some Other World" von Elton John, beinhaltet die Botschaft, dass Hexxor in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt des Todes und der Zerstörung lebt, die völlig von der Realität abgeschlossen ist. en:Hexxus Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Riese Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Allwissend Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Anarchist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit Kategorie:Skelett Kategorie:Das Pure Böse Kategorie:Körperlos Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Umweltverschmutzer Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Tierquäler Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Humanoid